


Babysitter

by Mntdewtop



Series: Punk, Jerk, and Dollface [33]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Political Animals
Genre: Babysitting, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-09-30 07:32:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10157543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mntdewtop/pseuds/Mntdewtop
Summary: Steve, Bucky, and TJ babysit for a friend.





	

"Chris!" TJ greeted as he opened to door for his bearded, muscular friend, Chris Evans. And of course his three month baby boy in a car seat. "Come in, come in!"  

"Hi, TJ. " TJ closed the door behind him. "Where are Bucky and Steve?"

"Their still at SHIELD. Uh, you can set him down over here. " The pianist waved him over to the kitchen where Chris set the car seat and the very full diaper bag on the kitchen island.

"So how are You? I haven't seen you in forever. "

"I'm really good. You know about Steve and Bucky of course but my piano career is going really well. I'm getting paid to play and write pieces all over DC."

"That's great!" 

"Well its not having a baby great but..."

"TJ. Don't do that to yourself. You're 35, married to two wonderful people, have a career that's obviously taking off and you've only been married two years. Live your life before you even _think_ about having kids."

"But look at  _you_. Your career as an actor is skyrocketing, you have a  _baby-"_

"but I'm single. And I don't need anybody else than Chase. Huh, baby boy?" He talked loving to his baby.

"Is he still sleeping?"

"Yeah. I fed him about an hour ago so you should be good until bed time."

TJ checked the time. "You better go before you miss your fight."

"Thank you again for watching him and I'm so sorry it's so last minute. "

"Don't worry. He's safe with us."

"All the stuff he needs is in the diaper bag like, formula, toys, diapers, bibs, bottles. Everything. " He rolled his eyes and said his goodbyes.  There, all alone. For the most part. TJ gawked at the sleeping baby, running his thumb over his tiny foot while listening to his breaths as his chest moved up and down.

"I better get dinner started, little man." He worked on making pancakes -Bucky's favorite- quietly until Chase woke up screaming and crying. TJ picked him up and settled him snuggly on his chest, comforting him until he was cooing (and drooling ) on his shoulder.

"Hi, Chase. Yah, I'm not your Daddy, huh. Daddy's gone on a trip for a little while." The baby reached up to grab at TJ's nose.

"TJ? " Steve said across the room. "Why do have a baby in your arms?  _Please_ don't tell me you stole a baby."

"Yes, Steven." TJ played along in a dead serious tone. "I saw this baby in a stroller and picked him up when his mother wasn't looking. But on the bright side we have a baby now." TJ kissed his little head. " His name is Chase and he's perfect. "

"You serious? "

"I'm babysitting him for Chris."

"Chris Evans?"

"Is Captian America jealous? " Steve looked down at his shoes. "You  _are_ jealous aren't you! Oh my god that's adorable! " TJ sighed and walked over to Steve, getting on his tip-toes to kiss his cheek making a 'mwha' sound. "You know you're my only blonde." Steve blushed. 

"How long do we have him?" He said while slipping his pinky into Chase's whole fist.

"Four days. Sorry for the lack of a heads up. Chris called about an hour ago saying his sitter couldn't watch him so I said I'd look after him."

TJ saw Bucky standing silently feet away.  "Hi Bucky."

"Hi." Bucky looked scared, even terrified of the baby in TJ's arms.

"Wanna come over here and say hello? He's not gonna hurt you."

"I'm not affraid of the baby I'm affraid of hurting him."

"Bucky you would never hurt him. Now get over here." Bucky dawdled to him, touching the child's soft head gently. Chase goggled at Bucky with royal blue eyes. "Meet Bucky, Chase. "

"Can I hold him?"

"Yeah. He needs to be fed in a little while." TJ gave the infant to his husband. The baby gurgled lightly but settled down when on Bucky's chest, being supported by Bucky's arm under his little bum and a hand on his small back. The soldier himself gazed lovingly as Chase yelled excitedly in baby-talk. "You love Bucky, don't ya?" Steve pressed a kiss on his long hair and rubbed his back. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you thought!


End file.
